battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:More Battlefield 4 Ideas
Feel free to add to the following but do not delete we all want a better gaming experience so help to make battlefield a better game I have some ideas on improving commander mode 1.Add live feeds from the UAV's and C130's 2.Put more weapons at the disposal of the player in the seat of commander like AI airstrikes, biological warfare along with the (boring) tomahawk missile 3.Give the commander useful vehicles to drop 4.Put a laser on the uav so the commander can laze targets 5.Any drone on the field sends live feeds to the commander like MAV's and EOD bots To simplify my main idea of live feeds just use the spectator mode and send it to the tablet or xbox of the player Note: please fix commander mode it sucks and it's what I play the most I understand the boundaries of consoles but make an effort and use your imagination Player equipment 1.Security cameras 2.Night vision ( requires dark maps) 3.Infrared laser 4.C4 with motion sensors 5.9 banger{ripped off from COD sorry :)} Vehicles 1. Black hawk 2. Humvee 3.Tank with open gunner roof All I want is good old american vehicles and some effective weapons on ALL transport vehicles Map ideas 1.More action within game modes Arhyser 20:50 UTC April 17, 2014 Discusion My opinion: i think that these gadgets do not fit Battlefield. Security Cameras? This is Battlefield, not Heistfield. Commander has to drop transport vehicles, and commander is fine right now. We need to fight, not watch live feeds. Night Vision? Maybe, but we have the IRNV scope already. Infrared laser? Don't know, but nobody uses tactics anyway. About C4 and motion sensors: Be Recon, pick C4 + Motion sensor, then drop c4 and sensor at the same place, then wait. We have 9banger already. It is called flashbang. Vehicles: MRAP is the replacement of HMMWV. It is Mine-Resistant Ambush Protected vehicle. Black Hawk is not for U.S. Marines. There will be no tank with open roof. BF4 is 2020, not 2000. Effective weapons on transport vehicles is good. I'd like a Mark 19 on helicopters or even TV Rocket Launcher on MRAP. Ol' American Vehicles? No can do, sorry. Noob32 09:08 UTC April 19, 2014 Hmmm... HMMWV: Yeah, bring smth. like a Ground Mobility Vehicle (SOF Humvee), with Mk.19 and 7.62, some RU and CN equivelants (mod. Vodnik? and some kind of HMMWV-copy since the PLA have them?), MRAP was designed for Iraq and 'Astan, not for modern warfare as a whole Effective transport-vehicle weapons?: Hell yeah! Add variants of the already existing jeeps with TOW-type launchers, like in RL Gadget-mania&some new ideas: Levolution-integrated, hack into sec.-computers and see what the sec.-cams on parts of the map see, central electricity control, alarms, shut all building/compound doors, etc. NVG-googles FTW, though when one uses FLIR or IRNV or already has two gadgets, this "gadget" is disabled, IR-flares, tac-lights and lasers! Rappel-gadget: Hook into specific objects and rappel down with your secondary at the ready like a boss! Rappel-searts: Every transport-heli has got two (one on each side) rappel-down-seats (transport helis in RL have got like 14 seats in average, so why not increase seat numbers), and these two players can only look around until they rappel down, but if the heli spins/moves too much, the players will be killed ('cause you're hit by the heli or hit the ground with force), with an animation of you getting literally "tossed out" and hitting the hay. --(ROK) DK0010 (talk) 15:18, May 4, 2014 (UTC)(ROK) DK0010